Alois Trancy's Loyal Sex Slave
by MizoreHitsugaya
Summary: A story I'm writing for my friend Secret Phantomhive. WARNING: Contains explicit material such as Adult Language, Adult Themes, Adult Situations, and Very Intense Sexual Situations. Do NOT read if your under 18. To get closer to Ciel, Alois orders Claude to go make Ciels sister, Secret, his own personal sex slave. But will Secret replace Claude as Alois's new favorite servant?
1. Chapter 1

Alois Trancy's Loyal Sex Slave

A story I'm writing for my friend Secret Phantomhive. WARNING: Contains explicit material such as Adult Language, Adult Themes, Adult Situations, and Very Intense Sexual Situations. Do NOT read if your under 18. To get closer to Ciel, Alois orders Claude to go make Ciels sister, Secret, his own personal sex slave. But will Secret replace Claude as Alois's new favorite servant?

It was morning and Alois was in his room sleeping, when suddenly his curtains opened. "It's time to wake up, my lord." Claude said while opening up the window. Alois sat up, only wearing his buttoned up white shirt.

"Very, well then." Alois said with a sigh. Alois yawned loudly, "Claude, get over here and dress me."

"Yes, my lord." Claude went over to Alois's dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day. Then he went over and took off Alois's shirt. He replaced it with a clean white buttoned up shirt and started to dress him. As he got to the last button on the white shirt Alois unbuttoned the top two buttons. Alois smirked and said, "Come now Claude, don't you think that's a bit tight?"

"That may be, my lord, but this is the proper way for a person of your stature to dress." Claude said as he started to button the first button. He had started buttoning the second one when a voice rang out front the bedroom doorway.

"I don't know about that Claude. I think that showing off a bit of that smooth skin of his is a brilliant idea."

Claude sighed and stopped unbuttoning his shirt for a moment to turn towards the person in the door. "I don't recall anyone asking your opinion on the matter, Secret."

Well, I just think that if Lord Trancy has to do all this paper work and go to all these meetings every day, he should get to dress how he pleases. She walked towards Alois's bed and flopped down next to him, looking up at him seductively. "Right, m'lord?" she said as she started to run her hand up his bare leg towards his manhood.

Claude grabbed her wrist before her hand could reach it. "That's quite enough, Secret." He stared at her menacingly through cold, murderous eyes. Secret looked back, unafraid of him or what he could do to her.

Alois looked down at her and smirked, "It's quite alright, I was just teasing him a bit Secret. Of course i know i can't go out like this." He brushed Secret's hair back and kissed her forehead. "Now go downstairs to the table and I'll be there to join you shortly."

She did as she was told and started to head out when Hanna walked in to tell them breakfast was ready. Secret walked up to her and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. "How dare you lay eyes on lord Trancy when he does not even have his robe on yet!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Hanna said. She got up and walked downstairs with Secret.

Alois was now dressed and had joined them now for breakfast. He was still tired as he was yawning still. The only ones eating were Secret and Alois. He allowed Secret to eat along with him because he thought of her as a guest; not a servant or a slave. "Lord Trancy, did you have a decent slumber last night?" Secret asked while drinking her tea; she wasn't eating anything for some reason.

"Yes I suppose it was alright." Alois said while finishing his meal. Alois yawned loudly.

Secret got a smile on her face as if she had just conjured up a scheme. "Are you still tired, m'lord?"

Alois sighed, "Regrettably, yes." He was falling in and out of slumber while he finished his meal.

Clank! "Oops!" Secret said loudly. Alois looked up from his plate to see that Secret had dropped her fork. "I suppose I should get that." Secret got up from her chair and went under the table to get the fork; or so it seemed. Next thing he knew Alois felt something rubbing rubbing against his pants. He looked down to see Secret rubbing her hand against his member.

Alois smirked, "Secret, what are you doing?"

"Well m'lord," she started, "I was getting my fork and i noticed that you still had morning wood. Naturally I couldn't resist getting a closer look at it." He smiled as she unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. When she pulled them down his penis flung out and smacked her in the cheek. "Quite lively today, aren't we m'lord?"

Alois blushed, "I-I suppose so." She started at the bottom then slowly licked up to the tip taking pleasure in Alois's moans. He pushed her head down and made his member go into her mouth deeper. Secret bobbed her head back and forth slowly, just barely grazing her teeth against it. He yelled out her name in deep pleasure as he arched his back slightly, making his member go into her mouth more. She swirled her tongue around the tip then bobbed her head faster. He couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed her head, pushed down with his hands while thrusting upwards with his hips, and came inside her mouth. He smiled while breathing heavily, "Did I taste good?" he asked seductively.

Secret swallowed and said in a more seductive voice, "As always, m'lord."

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have a meeting with someone now." Alois said.

"With who?" Secret asked inquisitively.

"Your brother." he said back.

"Wait, before you go... did I wake you up?" She asked with a smirk. He smiled back then walked away.

Alois walked through the door to the meeting room where Claude, Ciel, and Sebastion were waiting for him; he was ten minutes late. "So sorry to keep everyone waiting!" He said as he walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Having fun with my sister?" Ciel replied as he bowed his head and crossed his arms.

Alois smirked and said, "Well, I guess you could say that. It just felt too good I couldn't help but moan a little. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ciel looked at him disgustingly, "Yes, well, it seem as though the head of the Wescraven family has requested our presence for a garden party."

Alois looked at him with distasteful eyes, "...I'm not go-" Before he could finish Claude intervened and spoke up.

"We'll see you at the Wescraven manor then. Tell me the time and date we are to arrive and we'll be sure to meet you there."

Alois looked up at him shocked, "But Claude, I don't want to-" This time it was Ciel who interrupted him.

"Very well. It will be tomorrow at 11:00." Ciel started to walk out the door, "Oh, and, he said to bring your favorite game." Ciel left the manor and Claude started to clean up the dishes.

"What the hell was that about, Claude!?" Alois screamed as he stood up out of his chair. "You of all people should know that I despise the Wescraven's more than anyone!"

Claude turned to Alois and looked at him with a bland look, "In all fairness, my lord, I don't think that they're quite fond of you either." He said as he kept cleaning up. Claude was about to walk out of the door when Alois stormed out and started to walk to his room. Claude yelled to him from down the hall, "What game should i prepare for tomorrow my lord?"

"Backgammon!" Alois snapped back. "Now don't bother me until the morning! I'm very upset with you!" Secret watched Alois walk down the hall with a frown and walked up to Claude.

"What'd you do to lord Trancy?!" Claude just stood there silent. "If you harm one hair on his precious head, I will kill you... I swear it on my life!" Secret said. She then marched upstairs to her room.

It was 10:00pm now and Alois had not even come down to dinner that night. He was laying there staring at the ceiling when he heard a voice. "Having trouble sleeping, m'lord? Would you like some company." She said seductively putting one leg through the door dressed in her robe.

Alois smiled, "Certainly." he said while making room on the bed.

"So," Secret said while getting herself settled in his bed, "what had you all worked up this morning?"

Alois stared at the ceiling again and started to speak. "I have to go to some STUPID garden party at this STUPID manor, and play these STUPID games. The whole thing is just-"

"Stupid." She cut in. "Well then let me give you some pleasure before the pain." She said as she ran her hand under the covers down his leg. "Already hard are, we m'lord?" She said stroking it slowly.

"Yes, and if we're going to do this we mind as well go all out, wouldn't you agree?" Alois said. Suddenly he grabbed the sash from her robe and it slid off. Alois smirked, "Hnn, that's what I like to see." He started to lick her boob and swirl his tongue around her nipple.

"Ooooh!~ Lord Trancy!" She yelled out in pleasure as she stroked faster. He then licked up her neck to her mouth and massaged her tongue with his. She broke away and whispered in his ear, "How about we move on to the next step then?" She swung one leg around his waist and started rubbing the tip of his member against her opening. "Are you ready, m'lord?"

"Does this answer your question?" Alois said thrusting upwards catching Secret by surprise.

"Unhhh!~ M'lord, you're mean." She said with a smile on her face as she started moving back and forth. Alois moaned as he managed to mutter out a few words.

"I-I'm cumming!~" And he did at the same time as Secret. Secret then laid down on his stomach, his member still inside her. She rested for a bit then rolled off to the side.

She kissed him one last time then said, "Good luck tomorrow." and fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Claude came in, as usual, to wake them up. "Good morning, your highness. And to you too, Secret." he said with a nasty tone. Secret came out from underneath the covers and she beamed a death-stare right into his eyes. "Now, Secret, if you wouldn't mind leaving the room so I may dress the young master in peace?"

"Actually," Alois said, "I would like Secret to dress me today."

"Master, pardon my objection on the matter, but the only thing that woman is good at is taking your clothes off. And just because you can take something apart does not mean you can put it back together again."

"I believe lord Trancy's instructions were clear!" Secret batted the death-glare once again at Claude as she got up with only her bottom half covered by the sheets now. She quickly noticed she was exposed and covered up with the blanket. "Y-you were taking a gander at my breasts, weren't you?!" Secret said accusingly.

"Trust me," Claude said, "I wouldn't want to stare at something that's been used by half of Englands population."

"Claude!" Alois screamed in anger. "Perhaps you should go now." He said with his teeth gritted.

"Yes, my lord." Claude said as he walked out of the room. Alois looked over at Secret as a tear rolled down her check.

"Listen, I'm sure Claude didn't mean it. I'm sure he just-" Alois was cut off by Secret.

"Oh I'm sure he meant every word of it! That demon fuck! Listen to me Alois, you can't trust him. He will not stay true to his word and he will betray you." Secret looked deep into the Trancy's boys eyes and said these words as sternly as should could.

"Alright," Alois said, "now, let's show him what you know about dressing other people, hm?" Alois said with a smile.

They both appeared downstairs about 20 minutes later. Alois was dressed perfectly from head to toe. Claude couldn't believe his eyes. "Well Claude, what do you think now?" Secret said with a sense of pride in her voice.

Claude was speechless at first then he finally spoke. "Very nice indeed, Secret. It seems I underestimated your skills as a lady." Secret held her head up high with a sense of accomplishment. They all hopped in the carriage and rode over to the Wescraven manor. It was an old styled manor with little nick-knacks and gold plated everything everywhere. Alois, Claude, and Secret all got out of the carriage only to meet up with Ciel, Sebastion, and Finny.

"Alois," Ciel said, "I hope you brought a game as you were instructed to do." He glared at Alois expecting him to say he forgot. Alois had forgotten.

"Umm, uh, I uh-"

"Of course my lord brought his game, why, it's right here." Claude said holding up Alois's backgammon board that had been passed down through his family for generations. Alois sighed in relief as he turned back to Ciel.

"So, what game did you bring?" He said with wide eyes and a smile on his face. Ciel held up an old chess board that was kind of broken and beaten. The squares on the board were somewhat faded and the white king's piece was missing the cross on the top. But all the piece's were there and that's what counted.

Alois looked at Finny with a scowl and stared at him for a few seconds until finally Finny hid behind Sebastion. "Why did you bring that trash along?" Alois said with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you." Ciel scowled while looking at Secret. Secret scowled back; these were the times when you could tell they were truly related. Then, suddenly, they heard footsteps walk out the front entrance to the manor and a voice rang out.

"Please, this is a happy occasion, let us not ruin it with the bickering between two earl's." There he was, the head of the Wescraven family; William Wescraven. He was a 23 year old man with short dark green hair. He wore a necklace of a black diamond encrusted star around his neck and a yellow diamond encrusted pinky ring on his right hand. But the most recognizable part of his whole being were those bright yellow eyes that resembled a cat's. This was Sebastion's favorite feature of the Wescraven man.

"My apologies William, here is one of my chess sets. Favorite game, right?" Ciel said putting on a smile for the occasion.

"Of course." William said with a smile as he took the chess set. "And yours?" he said looking at Alois.

"Right here!" Alois said with a frown as he held up the backgammon board.

"What an exquisite set!" William said with wide eyes and a smile. It had ruby and sapphire circular stones as the playing pieces and the board itself was clear see-through diamond. The dice were solid gold with silver gemstones encrusted on them. He took the backgammon set and led them to the backyard. "Now that you two are here, the real party can begin."


End file.
